


Kumpleto

by kadinotdika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, single parent jongin au, slight daddy jongin, yaya soo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadinotdika/pseuds/kadinotdika
Summary: Ayaw niya lang namang magkulang.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! base ito sa tagalong prompt galing sa @kaisoo_aus sa Twitter! (back in 2018, sorry for grammatical errors and such)

“Mag-all around ka na lang din kasi! ‘Wag mo nang pahirapan sarili mo.” sabi niya habang tinitignan kung kumukulo na ba ang niluluto. Napangiwi na lang si Baekhyun ng marinig ang sagot ng kausap sa telepono.

“Bahala ka na nga” singhal niya. Agad namang natapos ang kanilang usapan ng bilang sumigaw ang batang makulit na naglalaro magisa sa kanyang play room na hindi kalayuan sa kusina. Umaalingawngaw ang utos ng limang taong gulang na si Taeoh Kim.

“Yaya! Fix this for me, please!” sigaw niya ng paulit ulit haggang sa makita na si Baekhyun. Agad naman ikinabit ni Baekhyun ang natanggal na ulo ng robot na hindi maituon kung sinong karakter ito. Ang tangi niya lamang alam na robot nung pagkabata ay si Doraemon.

Paborito niya itong panoorin kasama ang kanyang pinsan na si Kyungsoo. Ang kanyang pinsan na inaaway niya nitong mga nakaraang mga araw dahil hindi niya lubos maintindihan kung bakit pinagiisipan pa rin niya kung papasok din ba siya tulad ni Baekhyun na all around maid. 

Hindi taga Maynila sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo. Nauna si Baekhyun lumuwas papuntang Maynila para mamasukan bilang isang kasambahay at suwerte naman siyang hindi na nahirapang maghanap pa ng ibang trabaho. Napilitan ang dalawa na huminto sa pagaaral para magipon at para makatulong sa pamilya.

“Bek-bek, maghain ka na dadating na yun si Ser Jongin” utos ni Manang Jun. Binigyan niya muna ng huling tingin ang alaga bago sundin ang utos ng nakakatanda. Si Manang Jun ang yaya ng tatay ni Taeoh simula pagkabata kaya haggang ngayon ay siya pa rin ang katiwala ng amo.

Sa totoo lang, napakasuwerte niya na dito siya napadpad na magtrabaho dahil sobrang maayos ang pamamalakad ng lahat ng sistema sa bahay ni Sir Jongin, kaya halos siya na ang mag-apply para sa kanyang pinsan para mamasukan dito.

Isang ngiti ang sinalubong ni Baekhyun ng makitang papasok ang sasakyan sa garahe ng malaking bahay ni Sir Jongin, mas lumaki pa ito ng makita ang driver at bodyguard na si Chanyeol.

“Good evening po” mahinang bati ni Baekhyun sabay abot ng leather bag ni Jongin. Tinanguan lamang siya nito at tumungo na sa pinto. Sinalubong naman siya ni Manang Jun.

“How is he?” tanong niya agad.

“Ayos lang naman, ayaw na namang kumain.” sagot ni Manang Jun. Napabuntong hininga na lamang si Jongin at pumasok.

Ganito lagi ang madadatnan ni Jongin sa loob ng palaruan ng kanyang anak. Maingay sa kadahilanang mas nasasabik ang bata habang siya ay nagsasalita na para bang kinakausap ang mga laruan, ngunit tahimik sa kadahilanang siya lamang ay nagiisa at walang kasamang naglalaro.

“Oh here, the Tyrannosaurus family— where’s Chen?” sinundan ng tingin ni Jongin ang anak at napagtantong hinahanap nito ang paboritong laruan na dinosaur na agad naman niyang nakita sa ilalim ng lamesa.

“It’s over here” sabi niya at yumuko para kunin ito at ibigay sa anak, halos mapaaray siya sa sakit ng likod.

“You’re home, daddy!” at niyakap siya nito ng sandali bago kunin ang laruan. Napangiti si Jongin pero may pumintig sa puso niya na ang sagot ng anak ay marespeto nga ngunit walang halong kasabikan ng siya ay makita. Wala siyang pwedeng sisihin kundi ang sarili sapagkat bihira lamang siya nagkaroon ng pagkakataong makipaglaro sa anak.

Dahan dahang umupo sa tabi si Jongin sa kanyang anak tila bang ayaw istorbohin ang bata. Hindi niya maiwasan ang matuwa sa kaloob looban niya sa tuwing may sasabihin ang bata. Hindi niya mausisa kung kailan at saan natutunan ang mga ito ng anak. Natutuwa siya dahil baka natupad ang tagong hiling niya na sana sakanya magmana ang kanyang anak, ngunit hindi lingid sa kanyang isipan na natutunan ito lahat ng kanyang anak ng wala siya.

Hindi madali ang pagiging single parent, kung sarili niya nga ay hindi niya kayang bigyan ng oras bago pa man dumating sa buhay niya si Taeoh ngayon pa kayang kailangan ng patnubay ng anak sa paglaki. Kaya ginagawa at binibigay niya ang lahat sakanyang anak. Napabuntong hininga na lamang siya sa kanyang mga naiisip at hinimas himas ang buhok ng anak. Unting sandali pa ay niyaya na ni Jongin ang anak para kumain.

Ito ang problema nila ngayon. Mahirap ng pakainin si Taeoh nitong mga nakaraang araw, masyado na itong nawiwili sa paglalaro.

“Sige na bebi, isang subo lang” sinubukan na lahat ni Baekhyun ang mga alam niyang animal sounds, nagbabakasakali siyang maanyaya ang alaga na kainin ang pagkaing nasa harapan niya. Hindi kaya ng powers ni Baekhyun na agawin ang atensyon ng bata sa laruang hawak hawak.

Sa kabisera ng mahabang lamesa ay tahimik lamang na kumakain at nakatingin sa anak si Jongin. Ngayon niya lamang nakita ang sumbong ni Manang Jun na ayaw kumain ng anak.

Sa isang iglap ay kinuha ni Jongin ang laruang hawak ng anak at itinabi ito sa kaliwang bahagi ng lamesa para hindi makuha ng bata.

“You should finish your food first before playing” sabi niya at pinagpatuloy ang pagkain.

Walang imik ang bata at maya maya pa ay tumutulo na ang luha nito at palakas ng palakas ang kanyang hikbi.

“Taeoh Kim” at doon na nga kumawala ang pinipigilang hagulgol ng bata. Kumuha ng tissue si Baekhyun para punasan ang luha ni Taeoh ng inilahad ni Jongin ang kanyang kamay para kunin ito para siya ang magpunas ng luha ng kanyang anak.

“Daddy will give it back to you after you finish eating” kundisyon niya sa anak na sumunod naman ngunit labag pa rin sa loob na habang pinapakain ni Baekhyun ay mahinang umiiyak pa rin.

Napabuntong hininga na lamang siya. Sa di kalayuan sa gilid ng lamesa ay nakatayo si Manang Jun na patingin sa kanya ng may badya na pagaalala dahil alam niyang nahihirapan si Jongin. Pero kilala niya si Jongin na alaga niya noong pagkabata pa lamang na hindi basta basta pinalalagpas ang mga bagay, kaya naman naghihintay na lamang siyang humanap ng solusyon si Jongin.

“Kailangan mo na talagang humanap ng magbabantay kay Taeoh” dahan dahang inilagay ni Manang Jun ang mainit na tsaa sa lamesa ni Jongin.

“Minsan kasi maraming naiiwang gawain si Baekhyun dahil sa pagaalaga kay Taeoh. Siya lang kasi ang pwedeng tumulong sa akin sa iba mong utos” pagpapatuloy na pagpapaliwanag niya kay Jongin.

“His home school teachers are getting useless, he needs someone to be with him all the time.”

“Mismo” sabi ng matanda at tinapik ng marahan ang balikat ni Jongin. “Mayroong sinasabi si Baekhyun na pinsan niya na kailangan ng trabaho, papuntahin ko na ba?”

Tumango si Jongin at humigop ng mainit na tsaa.

“Just make sure Taeoh will like his new yaya”

“Teka, kinakabahan ako” bulong niya at hinila si Baekhyun na bubuksan na sana ang gate.

“Hindi ka naman iinterviewhin ni Mr. Kim! Bilis na, naghihintay na si Manang Jun.”

Lumibot ang paningin ni Kyungsoo sa napakalaking bahay. Malamig ang simoy ng hangin tuwing umaga pero nanlalamig ang kanyang mga kamay dahil sa kaba. Mas humigpit na lamang ang kanyang paghawak sa malaking bag ng sila na ay tuluyang nakapasok.

“Magandang umaga po” bati niya ng nakangiti.

“Kyungsoo? Nako, ang gandang bata” sabi ni Manang Jun at hinawakan ang dalawa niyang balikat

“It runs in our blood, Manang” sabi ni Baekhyun na ikinatawa na lang nila. Mamaya maya pa ay pinaharap na siya ni Manang Jun sa kusina.

“Sayang hindi mo naabutan si Mr. Kim.” Pinapanood ni Baekhyun at Kyungsoo ang nakakatanda na ayuson ang mga kitchen tools. Napabuntong hininga ito at tumigil sa paguusisa sa mga gamit na gagamitin ni Kyungsoo para titigan siya.

“Basta Kyungsoo, kailangan mo lang bantayan yung bata at siguraduhin--“ hindi niya napigilan ang sarili na magtanong agad bago pa matapos ang sinasabi ng matanda.

“Magaalaga po ako ng bata?” tanong niya at saka naman tumingin kay Baekhyun. Alam niyang may bata dito pero hindi sinabi ni Baekhyun na siya na ang magiging yaya nito.

Maraming alam si Kyungsoo sa child care. Sa katunayan halos siya ang nagaalaga sa mga pinsan niyang maliliit pa noong hindi pa sila umaalis ng probinsya nila.

Napangiti na lang ang matanda. “Nakikita ko namang kaya mo”

Champurado ang niluto ni Kyungsoo. Sobrang namiss ni Baekhyun ang masarap na luto ni Kyungsoo. Nabilib naman agad si Manang Jun sa cooking skills ni Kyungsoo.

Pero papasa ba ito sa mag-ama?

Maga-alas otso na ng umaga at ito ang oras ng gising ng makulit na batang si Taeoh.

“Magigising na ‘yun” sabi ni Manang Jun. Napatayo si Kyungsoo pero napaupo din naman agad dahil naalala niyang hindi pa siya kilala ng bata at baka umiyak lang ito kung siya ang unang makikita.

Nang marinig niya na ang hakbang ni Baekhyun mula sa hagdan na dahan dahan na sinusundan ng mga yapak na maliliit.

Napangiti si Kyungsoo ng makita ang magiging alaga. Napakacute nito at ang ngiti ng bata ay ginawang alisin ang mga bahala niya sa dibdib. Alam niyang mageenjoy siyang alagaan ito.

“Good morning!” mas lalo pa siyang napangiti ng bumati ang bata na dahan dahang bumababa habang yakap yakap ang blue blanket niya at ang paborito niyang laruan habang hawak ni Baekhyun ang kaliwa nitong kamay.

“Ay gising na ang batang makulit” bati ni Manang Jun, tumakbo naman palapit ang bata sa matanda at sandaling niyakap ito. Ikinalong ni Manang Jun si Taeoh at hinarap ito kay Kyungsoo.

“Who is he po?” naunahan na ng bata si Manang Jun.

“He will be your new yaya”

“Hello Taeoh, I’m your yaya Kyungsoo”

“Hello po” sabi nito at kumaway kaway pa pero napukaw ng mangkok na may lamang champurado ang atensyon ng bata

“What’s that?” masigla niyang tanong na agad naman ikinakilos ni Kyungsoo

“It’s champurado, your new yaya cooked that” paliwanag ni Manang Jun at inupo ito sa katabing upuan. Tumingin siya kay Kyungsoo hudyat na lumapit kay Taeoh

“Do you want to try it?” tanong ni Kyungsoo, kinakabahan siya dahil nasabi nga pala nila kanina na hindi pa nakakatikim ng champurado ang bata dahil pancakes ang kadalasang almusal nito.

“It smells like chocolate!” ani ng bata at hindi sinayang ni Kyungsoo ang atensyon ng bata kaya naman agad siyang tumabi sa bata at sinubuan ito.

Napahawak si Manang Jun kay Baekhyun ng makitang nagustuhan ito ng bata at nagpipigil ng tili si Baekhyun dahil sa saya na makitang kumakain ang bata na di kailangan pilitin. Parang nawalan sila ng tinik sa lalamunan sa nangyari.

Pasado ang luto ni Kyungsoo kay Taeoh Kim! Kay Jongin Kim na lang!

“Good morning, dinosaurs!” hindi na ata nawawala ang ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo. Tama nga ang una niyang naisip ng makita pa lamang ang bata, mageenjoy siyang kasama ito.

Nagulat nga siya na hindi ito tulad ng ibang anak mayaman na hindi namamansin at hindi nakikinig. Panatag nga siya dahil nakuha na niya agad ang loob ng alaga. Hawak kamay pa siyang niyaya ni Taeoh na pumunta sa mga laruan niya. Hindi lamang siya ang panatag pati na rin si Baekhyun at Manang Jun na nagagawa na ngayon ang ibang gawain na walang inaabalang bata.

“That’s so cute naman” kumento ni Kyungsoo sa pinakitang laruan ni Taeoh at sabihin na lang natin na walang nararamdamang pagod si Kyungsoo habang binabantayan ang bata.

“I also like cars!” sabi niya at umupo sa hita ni Kyungsoo at umayos siya ng estilyo para maging kumportable ang bata.

“Really? Which color do you like?” tanong ni Kyungsoo at nilalaro din ang isang kotse na binabangga bangga ni Taeoh na dahilan ng pagtawa nilang dalawa.

“The red one! Like my daddy’s!” sabi niya at hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit natigilan siya ng binanggit ng alaga ang kanyang tatay.

Hindi niya pa pala ito nakikita. Paano kung hindi pala siya pasok sa standards kahit na nakuha na niya ang loob ng bata? Lumabas na naman ang mga kinakabahala ni Kyungsoo pero natabunan din naman ito ng humarap sakanya si Taeoh.

“I will drive it when I become big like daddy!” sabi niya at ito ang unang beses na makita niya ng malapitan ang mukha ng bata. Sobrang cute ito at paniguradong gwapo ito paglaki.

Kung kanina ang nasa isip niya ay kung pasok ba siya sa standards ni Sir Jongin, ngayon hindi niya mapigilan mapaisip kung anong itsura nito.

Hindi namamalayan ni Kyungsoo ang oras habang inaalagaan niya ang bata. Lumipas din ang hapunan na walang paghihirap na pakainin si Taeoh. Tumataba ang puso niya dahil sa kaligayahan kapag nakikitang pumapalakpak ang bata kapag sinusubuan niya ito, sobrang nagustohan ng anak ni Jongin Kim ang niluto nitong meatballs spaghetti.

Agad namang nasundan ni Kyungsoo ang sistema nila dito sa bahay lalo na ang pagaalaga kay Taeoh. Laking salamat ni Manang Jun at mayroong pinsan si Baekhyun na tulad ni Kyungsoo. Lagpas alas siyete na ng gabi, pinapatulog na ni Kyungsoo si Taeoh.

“Read this for me, please~” sabi niya at inabot ang story book kay Kyungsoo.

_Good night, Moon_ ang title ng librong inabot sakanya ng alaga. Binasa naman ito ni Kyungsoo habang hinihimas himas ang buhok nito.

“Good night stars, good night air, good night noises everywhere” dahan dahan ang pagbabasa ni Kyungsoo na parang kantang hinihele ang bata. Napangiti siya ng makitang papikit pikit na ito.

“Good night to my cars too” sabi ng bata at halos mag goodnight na sa lahat ng makita niya tulad ng librong binasa ni Kyungsoo.

“Who else do you want to say good night?” tanong ni Kyungsoo ng matapos ang makulit na pagpapaalam ng bata sa kanyang mga laruan habang inaayos niya ang paborito nitong blue na blanket.

“Hmmmm…” Antok na sabi ng bata bago humikab.

“Good night, daddy…” mahina na ang boses ng bata haggang sa tuluyan na itong pumikit. Kumirot ang puso ni Kyungsoo.

Isang araw pa lamang niya nakakasama si Taeoh pero marami ng pumapasok sa isipan niya ang tungkol sa mag-ama. Nalaman niyang single parent pala si Sir Jongin kaya nagkaroon siya ng konklusyon na madaling makuha ang loob ng bata kung bibigyan ito ng hinihingi niyang atensyon at nalulungkot siyang isipin na kaya siguro hindi gaano bukas ang loob ng bata sa kanyang ama kapag nasa bahay ito ay dahil bihira niya lamang ito nakakasama.

Nakwento na lahat sa kanya bago pa man magising ang bata para alam niya kung ano ang dapat niyang ikilos sa loob ng pamamahay ni Sir Jongin. Kaya naman may pumitik sa puso ni Kyungsoo ng marinig ang bata.

Naiitindihan niya ng lubos ang bata. Napabuntong hininga siya dahil alam niyang hindi lamang trabaho ang gagawin niya dito, tutulungan niya ang ama ng batang ito na ibigay ang atensyon na marapat niyang makuha.

Dim na ang lights pagkababa niya galing sa kwarto ng alaga. Tapos na ang gawain nila Baekhyun at Manang Jun. Napagusapan na din nilang siya na ang huling maghuhugas ng mga pinagkainan bilang unang araw niya ito.

Nakita niyang sarado na ang ilaw sa extension house na nasa bandang likod ng garden, dito natutulog sila Baekhyun, Manang Jun at Chanyeol pero hiwalay hiwalay sila ng kwarto. Suwerte talaga at dito siya napadpad magtrabaho tulad ng pinsan. 

Nasabihan na din siya na bihira lang umuwi ng maaga si Sir Jongin at hindi na niya ito kailangan pang hintayin dahil kasama naman niya ang driver at bodyguard na si Chanyeol. Kaya naman pagkatapos niyang hugasan ang mga plato ay tapos na ang trabaho niya sa araw na ito.

Dalawang plato na lang ay makakapagpahinga na rin siya medyo nangangalay na siya at ngayon lang naramdaman ang pagod sa ginawa maghapon kaya naman hindi niya napansin na may pumasok sa main door ng bahay.

“Sige ser, mauna na po ako” paalam ni Chanyeol pagkatapos iabot ang leather bag ni Jongin. Tinanguan niya lamang ito at magisang pumasok sa loob.

Hindi pa pala siya kumain ng hapunan at maga-alas onse na. Alam niyang tulog na sila Manang Jun dahil binilinan niya itong hindi siya kailangang hintayin kaya naman nagtataka siya na mayroong ingay sa loob ng kusina.

Pumunta siya at nakita sa di kalayuan ang medyo bukas na pinto ng kusinan ang likod ng isang maliit na lalaki na hindi pamilyar.

Inikot ikot niya ang kanyang balikat para maistretch ito nangalay siya sa laki at bigat ng mga pinagkainan ng pamamahay na ito. Pikit mata siya sumandal sa kitchen sink.

“You are?” malalim at maawtoridad ang boses na nagtanong. Napamulat siya at tumambad ang lalaking naka black suit. Tama ang hinala niyang gwapo ito pero hindi niya inaasahan na _ganito_ kagwapo ang tatay ni Taeoh.

Matangkad, kayumanggi, makikita sa suit nito ang galit na galit sa sobrang laki ng braso at mapupungay na mga mata na halatang pagod.

Tumayo ng maayos si Kyungsoo at ibinaba ang kamay na nasa sink na siyang dahilan kung bakit nagalaw ang kawaling nakataob na gumawa ng umalingawngaw na ingay sa loob ng kusina. _Patay ka, Kyungsoo Do._ Inayos muna ito ni Kyungsoo ng dahan dahan bago humarap uli sa amo.

“Uhh… Kyungsoo po… Ako po yung—“

“Manang Jun let you start today huh” sabi niya ay binuksan ang ref para kunin ang pitsel ng tubig. Hindi magawang tignan siya ni Kyungsoo kaya pinaglaruan niya na lamang ang tela sa suot na apron.

“How is he?” tanong ni Jongin habang binuksan ang kasirola na pinaglalagyan ng niluto ni Kyungsoo na spaghetti.

“po?”

“My son” sabi niya at tinignan si Kyungsoo ng nakakatamad, napalunok na si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam na may ganito palang ganap kapag uwi ni Jongin.

“A-ay… marami naman po siyang nakain ngayon, nagustuhan niya po yung niluto ko…” ang tanging nasabi ni Kyungsoo, alam niyang naging problema ito kaya naman ito ang nasabi niya. Sinadya niyang idagdag iyun sa dulo, kailangan niyang magpabibo. Tumango tango lang si Jongin at ibinalik ang takip ng kasirola.

“Gusto niyo po bang paghainan ko kayo, Sir?” tanong ni Kyungsoo, hindi niya alam gagawin niya sa totoo lang sobrang kinakabahan siya ng makita si Jongin.

“Yeah” tipid na sagot ni Jongin bago lumabas ng kusina, nanlambot ang mga tuhod ni Kyungsoo masyado siyang natense sa di inaasahang pagkikita nilang dalawa.

May pa-plating pa si Kyungsoo bago niya inihatid kay Jongin na nakaupo sa kabisera ng mahabang lamesa. Nilagyan niya din ng tubig ang baso nito. Kinakabahan siya dahil hindi niya alam ang mga kailangan gawin kapag nandito si Jongin. Ang lahat ng binilin sa kanya ay para kay Taeoh.

Aalis na siya at sa kusina maghihintay ng utos ng magtanong na naman ito.

“How is he today? I mean… with you?” tanong niya habang tinitignan ang nakahain sa harapan. Napalunok si Kyungsoo, magugustuhan niya rin ba kaya ito?

“Nakikipaglaro naman po siya sa akin…” sinusundan ni Kyungsoo ang kilos ni Jongin habang sumusubo ito at hindi niya pinalagpas ang medyo pag-angat ng kaliwang kilay nito. Parang hudyat na nagustuhan _din_ nito ang luto niya.

“Tell me more” utos niya at ikinuwento niya ang mga nangyari sa bata buong maghapon. Sinabi din niya na nagustuhan niya ang champuradong iniluto niya para sa almusal ng bata.

“Champurado?” tanong ni Jongin, hindi dahil sa hindi niya ito alam pero dahil hindi ito ang karaniwang kinakain ng anak tuwing almusal. Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at sinabing pagluluto niya si Jongin kung gusto niya. Ng wala ng masabi si Kyungsoo ay nagpaalam siya na sa kusina maghihintay pagtapos kumain ni Jongin.

“Jusko po” bulong niya sa sarili at napahimas na lang ng batok. Nakikita naman niyang ayos lang sakanya ang amo pero di niya pa rin magawang hindi kabahan. Paminsan minsan niyang sinisilip ang lalaki dahil baka kailanganin niya ito at nakikita din niyang may kausap ito sa telepono na halatang may kinalaman sa trabaho dahil seryoso ang mukha nito kaya naman binaling na lang niya ang pagaayos sa iba pang gamit sa kusina.

Binalikan niya ulit ang paguusap nila ng amo para isipin kung may mali ba siyang nasabi.

“Hmmm, sayang” bulong na naman niya sa sarili pero nabawi din ang kaisipan niyang sayang yun. Sayang na hindi niya nasabi na nag-good night ang bata sakanya. Natawa siya sa sarili dahil baka pagkinuwento niya ito ay magmukha siyang ewan dahil hindi ito ang hinihingi ni Jongin na balita tungkol sa kanyang anak.

_Good night, daddy_

Naalala niya yung boses ni Taeoh habang sinasabi yun at napabuntong hininga na lang siya.

“Ay, Daddy!” napatakip na lang siya ng bibig, nagulat siya sa presensya ni Jongin na nilapag sa gitnang counter nitong kitchen island ang pinagkainang plato at baso.

Napangisi na lang si Jongin.

“It’s good” kumento niya bago umalis.

Bakit laging si Sir Jongin ang nakakakita ng pagkamalamya niya? 


	2. Chapter 2

Linggo ngayon at anim na araw na ang nakalipas matapos ang unang araw niya sa pamamahay na ito at sa unang pagkita niya sa mag-ama. Araw araw ay mas napapamahal si Taeoh sa kanya dahil sa masarap na luto nito at galing sa pagaalaga. Hindi na ata ito nawawala sa kanyang paningin ang bata. Hindi katulad ng ama nito na tatlong beses niya lamang nakita sa nakalipas na anim na araw.

Namumula pa rin siya kapag naaalala ang pagsigaw dahil sa gulat kaya naman hindi niya maiwasan ang hindi kabahan at mahiya kapag nakikita ito. Pilit niyang inaayos ang pagkilos niya kapag nandito ang amo ngunit hindi siya binibigyan ng kapalaran para maipakita na hindi siya malamya.

Naalala niya tuloy ang pangalawang beses na nakasama niya ito, noong Miyerkules habang kumakain sila ng almusal. Habang nasa kabisera ng lamesa nakaharap umupo si Jongin ay katabi naman niya sa gawing kanan ang anak na katabi ni Kyungsoo para subuan ito.

“Daddy, look!” malakas na pagsabi ni Taeoh bago isubo ang nakaabang na kutsara na puno ng pagkaing luto ni Kyungsoo. Para bang pinagmalaki ng bata na siya ay kumakain ng masagana na ikinakatuwa naman ng kanyang ama. Kasabay nun ang pangalawang ngiti na nakita niya mula kay Jongin habang sumambit ng _good job_ sa anak.

Pagkatapos noon ay nawala na sa harap ng hapag ang bata at naiwan si Jongin na kumakain pa rin dahil natigil ito ng may tumawag sa kanyang telepono at si Kyungsoo na abala sa pagaayos ng kalat at pinagkainan ng alaga. Hindi niya sinasadyang mahulog ang tinidor sa plato ng biglang magsalita ang amo. Napabulalas naman siya agad ng _sorry po._

“Don’t let him eat chocolates anymore” sabi nito nang hindi tumitingin sa kanya. Mabilis siyang sumagot at dali daling pumasok sa kusina ng namumula ang pisngi.

Buti na lang noong Biyernes ay wala siyang nagawang mali na puwedeng pagisipan na ng amo na siya ay masyadong pabaya para magalaga dahil ito ay nagmamadali pero naabutan niya ang paggising ni Taeoh.

“No po, Don’t leave me please” Mali ang pagbangon ng bata dahil nakita niyang aalis na naman ang kanyang ama. Nasimulan ang umaga nila sa pagiyak ni Taeoh ng malakas. Binuhat siya ni Jongin para patahanin ito.

“Shh, Daddy will be back soon” at ilan pang mga pangako ang ibinulong ni Jongin sa kanyang anak para patahanin ito. Ilang sandali pa ay tinignan niya si Kyungsoo hudyat na kunin si Taeoh sakanya. Kinuha niya ang bata kay Jongin at binuhat, hinimas himas ang likod para matigil na ang paghikbi nito.

Kinawayan niya ang kanyang ama at sinuklian siya nito ng kaway na may ngiti. Kahit na mayroon pa ring luha sa mata ng bata na pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ay hinayaan na niya itong mawala sa paningin.

Ito ang pangatlong ngiti na nakita ni Kyungsoo mula kay Jongin at hindi niya alam kung bakit pagnaaalala niya pati ang pagngiti nito ay namumula siya.

Sa totoo lang, hindi naman ito nawawala sa kanyang isipan. 

Panibago sa paningin ni Jongin ang sabik na sabik na Taeoh sa pagkain. Nawalan siya ng isa sa mga inaalala sa anak. Isang beses niya pa lamang ito nakikita at umaasa siyang magpapatuloy ito. Hindi man halata pero alam niya ang lahat ng nangyayari sa bata at siya mismo ang nagpaplano kung anong gagawin. Dito lang naman siya magaling, ang magplano dahil hindi niya ito kayang gawin.

Natikman na ni Jongin ang kinasasabikang pagkain ni Taeoh at nagustuhan niya din ito. Masasabi niyang masarap ang luto ng bagong kasambahay na hindi niya pa gaanong nakakasama para malaman kung ito ba talaga ay maayos magalaga pero nagulat siya ng biglang pinigilan ng anak si Kyungsoo na kukuha sana ng kanyang inumin. Kinailangan pa nitong magpaalam sa bata para tuluyang makatayo.

Binigyan siya ng anak ng isang misteryo kung bakit napamahal siya agad dito, gusto niya itong maobserbahan habang kasama ang anak. Ngunit kailan nga ba ulit siya nagkaroon ng oras? Nakakalungkot tuloy isipin na bukas ang unang araw ni Taeoh sa kindergarten school niya at hindi niya man lang ito magawang ihatid pero umaasa talaga siyang hindi mauuwi sa wala ang kanyang mga binibigay dahil mayroon ng nagbabantay dito.

Hindi kailan man niya aaminin pero nagpapasalamat si Jongin na dumating isang lalaking maliit na tila ba kalaro ng kanyang anak.

Hindi naman nahirapan si Kyungsoo na gisingin si Taeoh sa kanyang unang araw sa iskwelahan. Katulad noong mga nakalipas na araw pinapaganda ni Taeoh ang umaga ni Kyungsoo. Ganoon din naman ang ginawa niya dahil napasambit ng pagkatuwa ang bata ng makita niya na nagluto ang kanyang yaya ng champurado. Ito na ang paborito niyang pagkain ngayon.

“Yaya, I can’t wait to see my classmates” mahahalata sa tono ng bata ang kasabikan. Bihira lang magkaroon ng kalaro na ibang bata si Taeoh kaya naman masaya si Kyungsoo para sa alaga.

“Don’t forget yung tinuro ko sa iyo, okay?” sabi nito at binigyan naman siya ng thumbs up ng alaga habang nakangiti.

Pinagpag at muling pinlantsa ni Kyungsoo gamit ang kanyang kamay ang puting polo ng alaga. Hindi pansin sa sarili na nakangiti siya habang ginagawa ito. Naalala niya tuloy noong bata siya kasama si Baekhyun sa pagpasok sa iskwelahan. Sabihin na lang nating halos sabay silang natutong naglakad at magsalita. Ganito sila kadikit sa buhay. Hindi sila kailan man nagaway ng seryoso. Sila ang nagtatanggol para sa isa't isa.

Bigla namang may sumagi sa isipan ni Kyungsoo na kinadahilan ng hindi pagkawala ng kanyang ngiti. Laging inaaaway si Kyungsoo noon dahil siya ang pinakamaliit.

_"Bawal sumali yung mga pandak matatalo lang kami" napasimangot na lang si Kyungsoo sa narinig mula sa kaedad nilang batang babae na patpatin na hinawi pa ang buhok. Lalayo na sana siya ng bigla siyang hinatak ni Baekhyun palapit._

_"Grabe ka naman! Ang pangit mo" alam niyang nasaktan ang pinsan kaya naman inunahan na niya ito ng pagasar. Sinundan pa ni Kyungsoo ito._

_"Oo nga!" Nangingilid na ang luha ng batang babae ng gigil niyang tinulak si Baekhyun. Hindi ito natumba dahil hawak siya ni Kyungsoo. Gaganti na sana si Baekhyun ng si Kyungsoo na ang gumawa nito at tuluyan ng ngang umiyak si Lovely dahil siya ay natumba._

_Hawak kamay tumatakbo palayo ang magpinsan habang tumatawa tawa pa._

_"Mas maganda naman tayo sakanya" isang ngiting pagsangayon ang sagot ng pinsan sakanya. Lingid sa kanila bilang bata pero mas mabuti at masaya talaga sila kapag silang dalawa lang ang naglalaro at magkasama._

"Uy, ngingiti ngiti ka dyan" sabi ni Baekhyun at idinuro pa ang tagiliran ni Kyungsoo na siya namang ikinaiwas ng mas maliit.

"May naalala lang ako" sagot nito at sinampay na ang polo. Kasalukuyang binabantayan ni Manang Jun si Taeoh na magtoothbrush, tinuturuan niya na ito para dahan dahan na siyang matuto na paliguan ang sarili. Habang si Kyungsoo naman ay nautusang ayusin ang baon at uniporme ni Taeoh. Siya din ang magbabantay sa bata doon.

"Wow, may pashorts ang gaga" tinapik niya pa ang legs ng pinsan.

"Ang init kasi" totoo yun at mas komportable siya kapag shorts ang suot. Buti na lang, may choice silang masuot ng uniporme o hindi sa trabaho.

"Tse! Ang sabihin mo umaasa kang maabutan mo si Sir Jongin" nanlaki ang mata niya at tinakpan ang bibig ni Baekhyun.

"Hindi ah! Ang ingay mo." Tinignan naman ni Kyungsoo kung nakasara ang pinto ng banyo na nakakonekta sa kwarto ng alaga, buti na lang nakasara ito. Natatawa tawa na lang ang pinsan at inalis ang kamay na nakatakip sa bibig niya. Ipagpapatuloy niya pa sana ang pangaasar dahil nakita niyang namula si Kyungsoo nang magsalita ito.

"Akala mo ha di ko nakita nung nakaraang gabi pumunta ka sa kwarto ni Chanyeol" kung si Kyungsoo kanina ay tinakpan lang ang bibig ng pinsan nung inasar siya. Si Baekhyun naman ay hinila siya palabas ng kwarto.

"Ano pang nakita mo?" Bulong at nakatingin sa pinto na para ba may inaantabayanan.

"Anong bang ginawa niyo?" Nalilitong tanong ni Kyungsoo. Bakit parang ang seryoso ng pinsan niya?

"Wala, minasahe ko lang siya" mabilis na sagot niya.

"Saan?"

"Gago, pagod kasi siya"

"Amo mo din siya ganun?" sarkastikong tanong ni Kyungsoo. Nararamdaman niyang iba na ‘to.

"Hindi naman, boyfriend lang" nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo.

"Kailan pa?" Napangiti si Baekhyun at napasinghap si Kyungsoo dahil dito.

“Last month lang” parang naiihing napakapit sa kilig si Baekhyun pero napalitan naman ito ng simangot ng sabunutan siya ng pinsan.

“Ang landi mo talaga!”

“Inggit ka lang, Kyungsoo Do. Hayaan mo, baka mamaya maagang uuwi si Sir Jongin” tinignan niya lang si Baekhyun ng masama. Sasagot sana siya ng pagtanggi ng tinawag na siya ni Manang Jun.

“Kwentuhan mo ako mamaya ha” huling sambit niya sa pinsan at para matabunan ang pangaasar nito sakanya.

“Sige na, isang kiss lang” mas nagpabebe pa si Baekhyun para mas kulitin pa siya ni Chanyeol.

“Mamaya na”

“Bilis na, habang wala pang nakakakita sa atin” napatikhim siya dahil sa sinabi ng nobyong napakatangkad.

“Alam na ni Kyungsoo” nakangiting pagamin ni Baekhyun. Natuwa si Chanyeol sa narinig, hindi na siya makapaghintay na malaman ng iba pang kamag-anak ni Baekhyun. Tinapos na nila ang kanilang nakaw na sandali at pumasok na sa loob ng bahay.

“Nandyan na pala si Chanyeol” Ibinigay na ni Manang Jun ang lunchbox kay Kyungsoo na hawak sa kanang kamay ang alaga. Nagpaalam na sila kay Baekhyun at Manang Jun. Pasimple namang kinindatan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun.

Gusto sanang kausapin ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol dahil sa nalaman pero nandito ang kanyang alaga kaya mamaya na lang siguro. Napatalon si Taeoh ng makita ang kotse ng kanyang ama pero hindi niya maaninag ito kahit saan.

“Where’s daddy?” tanong niya kay Kyungsoo.

“Busy pa ‘yun siya, bebi” si Chanyeol na ang sumagot. Naitindihan naman ito ng bata kaya medyo napasimangot na lang.

“Are you excited na ba, Taeoh?” tanong ni Kyungsoo na ikinaiba ng ekspresyon ng bata.

“Yes po! Yes!” Hindi matago ang kasiyahan ng bata, winagayway niya pa ang paboritong laruan na dinosaur. Hindi na makapaghintay na marinig ang mga kwento ni Taeoh kapag uwi nila mamaya.

Malaki ang kindergarten school ni Taeoh at halatang mamahalin ang bayarin dito. Namiss tuloy ni Kyungsoo ang pumasok ng iskwela. Importante talaga ang pagaaral sakanilang dalawa ni Baekhyun kaya lakas loob silang nagtatrabaho. Hindi niya na lang ito masyadong binigyang pansin kasi nalulungkot siya at inisip na lang na dadating din ang biyayang ipagkakaloob sakanila para makapagaral ulit.

Nakita nilang dalawa di sa kalayuan ang dalawang guro na isa isang pinapapasok ang mga batang kasing edad niya. Sakto lang ang pagkadating nila.

Lumuhod si Kyungsoo para magkapantay sila ni Taeoh.

“Yaya will be here waiting for you outside, okay? Nandito lang ako when you need me” sabi niya habang sinusuot ang string ng bag sa balikat ng bata. Napalingon sakanya si Taeoh na tahimik habang nakamasid kanina.

“What if they don’t like me, yaya?”

“They will! You’re so pogi kaya” _like your daddy._ Sabi ni Kyungsoo at marahang pinisil ang matabang pisngi ng alaga.

“Stay here with me po” sabi ni Taeoh at humigpit ang hawak nito sakanyang kamay. Sinagot naman ito ni Kyungsoo na may kasiguraduhan.

Alam niyang kinakabahan ang alaga ng binitawan na niya ang kamay nito para tuluyan na siyang makapasok sa kanilang classroom. Palingon lingon si Taeoh kay Kyungsoo na hawak hawak ang kanyang laruan habang ginagabayan siya ng teacher niya kung saan siya uupo.

Kinawayan naman siya ni Kyungsoo na ikinangiti ng bata haggang sa sinara na ang pinto.

Pinatayo silang lahat at pinakanta ng may kasamang body movements. Naenjoy naman ito ni Taeoh. Magaling itong sumayaw kaya naman napansin siya ng kanyang mga guro. Kumportable naman ito sakanyang upuan, napapangiti paminsan minsan kapag may nakita siyang kaklase na nakatingin sakanya. Hindi niya kayang magsalita para makipagkaibigan kaya naman sinusundan niya na lamang ang mga turo.

Palaging nasisiyahan si Taeoh kapag nakakakita ng ibang bata. Nagpapakita siya ng interes na gusto niya makipagkaibigan, sadyang hindi niya lang talaga alam kung paano.

“Now, you will introduce yourself in front. You will say your name and your favorites! Like what is your favorite food, cartoon character..." kasalukuyang nakaupo sila at si Taeoh ay sa bandang likod nakaupo at nasa dulo ng row niya. Sa harapan nila ito sinimulan.

"We will start with you" sabi naman ng teacher at inalalayan ang batang babae na may malaking ribbon na kay pula, para siyang regalo.

Binibigay naman ni Taeoh ang buo niyang atenston sa bawat kaklaseng nagsasalita sa harapan at pumapalakpak pagtapos, gaya ng turo sakanila.

Susunod na siya at ngayong nakatayo sa harapan ang katabi niya.

"Good morning, everyone! My name is Chambi Lim. My favorite thing to do is to sing and draw." Sabi ng batang chinita. 

Mataray ang batang babae. Nakapamewang pa siya habang nakatayo ngunit kahit ganon, gusto ni Taeoh makipagkaibigan sakanya. Tumingin ng nakangiti ang guro kay Taeoh pagkatapos magsalita ni Chambi hudyat na siya na ang sunod na tatayo sa harapan para ipakilala ang sarili.

Tumayo siya ng maayos at tuwid. Pinadaan niya ang lahat ng paningin ng may ngiti.

"Hello, classmates and teachers. I am Taeoh Kim. My favorite thing to play with are dinosaurs" ang kanyang pagbati, lakas ng boses niya at pagkatayo ang tinuro ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya man ito makitang ginagawa ng alaga ay proud siya at may tiwala siyang hindi ito mahihiya.

Maraming nagkumento na kaklase niya nang sinabi niya ang paborito niyang laruan na ikinasaya niya kaya naman dinagdagan niya ito.

"and my favorite food is Champurado! My Yaya Kyungsoo cooks it!" Excited niya sinabi, hindi ito tinuro ni Kyungsoo. 

Mayroong satisfied heart ang bata ng pabalik na siya ng upuan. Ng matapos silang lahat magpakilala, pinatayo ulit sila para kumanta.

"Do you know this song, kids?" Tanong ng guro at pinakita sa screen projector ang isang video. Lahat naman ay sumagot ng _Yes, teacher_.

_‘Clap a Friend's Name with Me’_

Tono ng kanta ay London Bridge Is Falling Down at sa pagkanta nito kailangan ng kapartner. Bilang wala siyang katabi sa kanan. Si Chambi ang partner niya.

Humarap na ang mga bata sa isa't isa. Sinimulan na ang kanta.

_Clap a friend's name with me_

Nagclap sila gamit ang dalawang kamay. Nakatingin silang dalawa sa isa't isa. Si Taeoh Kim na nakangiti at si Chambi Lim na mukhang hindi natutuwa.

_Name with me, name with me_

Pansin ito ni Taeoh pero pinagpatuloy niya lang ang pagpadyak ng mga paa at pagpitik ng mga maliliit na daliri.

_Clap a friend's name with me_

_Name with me, name with me_

Paborito ni Taeoh yung huling parte ng kanta na kailangang sabihin ang pangalan ng kapartner mo.

“Let’s clap, Chambi” kanta ni Taeoh, medyo napakunot noo ang bata dahil hindi kumakanta si Chambi ng masaya. Mukha pa itong naiinis sakanya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit ganito ang ekspresyon ng katabi. Ikinakibit balikat na lang ito ng anak ni Jongin at nakinig sa mga sinasabi ng kanilang mga guro.

Tahimik lang siya sa isang tabi pero hindi pa rin nawawala ang kasabikan niya. Kinuha niya ang kanyang lunchbox at binuksan ito.

“Wow” mahinang reaksyon niya ng makita ang cookies na ibinake ni Kyungsoo para sakanya. Pinangalanan nila itong Nini Bears. Payapa niyang kinakain ang baon ng lapitan siya ni Chambi at ng dalawa niya pang kaklase.

“Hey, do you really like Champurado?” tanong ni Chambi sakanya.

“Yes, I like it so much” sagot nito at hindi napansin ang tono ng kaklase na hindi kaayaaya.

“It doesn’t taste good kaya” sabi naman ng isang babae. Medyo napasimangot siya dahil dito.

“My yaya once cooked it for me and I really don’t like it” sambit pa ng isa niyang kaklase. Hindi niya alam kung anong sasabihin. Nalungkot siya dahil walang may gusto ng champurado katulad niya. Miss niya na tuloy si Yaya Kyungsoo niya.

Ipagtatanggol niya sana ito ng bigla ng dumating ang mga guro.

Kung si Taeoh ay may karibal na kaklase dahil sa champurado. Si Kyungsoo din ata magkakaroon ng karibal sa iskwelahan na ito.

Nasa waiting room siya ngayon, magarang silid para sa mga yaya ng mga bata. Nagbabasa lang ng libro si Kyungsoo na dinala niya para may pagkakaabalahan habang hinihintay ang alaga.

Kanina niya pa nararamdaman ang pagtingin ng dalawang babae sakanya habang naguusap. Nakadekwatro siya at lantad na lantad ang kanyang maputing legs. Hindi na siya makapagtimpi at humarap siya ng upo katapat sila at tinignan. Napaiwas ang dalawa pero kita niyang nakangiwi sila.

_‘Okay, confirmed’_ ani niya sakanyang isipan. Ramdan niya talaga kanina pa ang kainggitan sa kanyang legs.

Ilang saglit pa ay tumunog na ang bell at napatayo naman agad ang mga yaya sa loob ng waiting room. Halos sabay naglakad palabas ng pintuan ang dalawang babae at si Kyungsoo pero napatigil sila ng unahan sila ni Kyungsoo buksan ang pinto. Napairap na lang siya sa hangin pagkalabas.

Karaniwang pagbati at pagkumusta ang nangyari pagkalabas ng mga bata at paglapit sakanilang mga yaya pero si Taeoh niyakap niya si Kyungsoo.

“How are you?” malambing na tanong ni Kyungsoo habang yakap yakap ang bata.

“I enjoyed the cookies” kumalas sa yakap ang bata at tinignan ang yaya niya.

“Meron ka na bang friends?” bumagsak ang ngiti niya ng makitang umiling si Taeoh.

“Magkakaroon ka din. Wait mo lang, okay?” tumango na lang siya at medyo napagaan ni Kyungsoo ang nararamdaman ng bata. Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya, umupo sila sa bench ng graden ng school. Wala pa ang kanilang sundo na si Chanyeol.

Binigyan ni Kyungsoo si Taeoh ng biscuit para hindi ito mainip sa paghihintay. Nagmamasid si Taeoh kaya naman nakita niya ang playground sa di kalayuan mula sa inuupuan nila. Niyaya niya ang kanyang yaya. Hawak kamay silang naglalakad ng biglang tumunog ang kanyang cellphone.

Kinuha niya ito at nakitang unknown ang number ang nagtext sakanya.

**Traffic. Wait for me.**

Kumabog ang kanyang puso. Nakasave na ang number ni Chanyeol sa kanyang contacts. Wala sa kasanayan nito na magsalita ng wikang Ingles.

Hindi kaya si Sir Jongin ang susundo sa kanila?

“Thank you, Sir” pasalamat at paalam ng manager ng restawran na pinagmeetingan nila.

Kakatapos lang ng isang business meeting. Babalik na sana siya sakanyang opisina ng maalalang unang araw ng anak sa iskwela. Siya na lang ang susundo dahil wala si Chanyeol dahil sa inutusan niya itong ihatid ang mga papeles.

Tinawagan niya si Chanyeol para ipagalam na siya na ang susundo. Hiningi niya din ang number ni Kyungsoo para sa susunod ay isang text niya lang ay alam na niya ang nangyayari sa anak.

Kailangan din niyang bumalik sa opisina dahil marami pa siyang dapat gawin kaya naman inis siya habang tinitext si Kyungsoo. Ayaw din niyang maghintay ang anak kaya naman nakahinga siya ng maayos ng medyo bumibilis na ang pagusad.

Kinakailangan niya pang bumaba para hanapin sila. Wala siyang makitang ibang bata dahil kanina pa ang uwian. Halos umabot sa kalahating oras ang paghihintay ni Kyungsoo at Taeoh.

Nakita niya ang dalawa sa playground. Nasa padulasan si Taeoh habang si Kyungsoo naman ay inaabangan ito sa ibaba para hindi sumubsob ang bata. Niyakap ni Taeoh si Kyungsoo pagkadulas nito na siya namang ibinalik ng maliit na lalaki.

Hindi na lamang sinagot ni Kyungsoo ang nagtext. Naglalaro lang si Taeoh habang naghihintay sila. Magkakalahating oras na at wala pa rin ang kanilang sundo. Hindi nagtatanong si Taeoh kung bakit hindi pa rin sila umuuwi dahil masyado itong nageenjoy sa paglalaro.

“Daddy!”

Halos maestatwa si Kyungsoo habang yakap yakap si Taeoh. Kumalas ang bata sa kanilang yakap para tumakbo kaya naman wala na siyang magawa kundi ang tumayo sa pagkaluhod at lumingon.

Matangkad na bata si Taeoh pero sobrang nanliit ito kapag kasama ang ama. Yumukod ito para pantay sila ng kanyang anak habang kinakumusta ito.

“Hello po, sir” bati ni Kyungsoo pagkalapit at kagaya noon, tinanguan niya lang siya. Medyo dinistansya ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa magama, naririnig niyang nagkukwento ang bata sakanya.

“Daddy, let’s go over there! Play with me” hinihila siya ni Taeoh papunta sa slide ng playground. Tumayo si Jongin pero hindi gumalaw ang mga paa.

“Come on, daddy. Play with me and Yaya Kyungsoo” muling pagpupumilit nito.

“No, we’re going home” sabi ni Jongin na walang pangaalinlangan. Akala ni Kyungsoo pagbibigyan niya ang anak. Nagpupumilit pa rin ang bata.

“Let’s go home na, play na lang tayo with you dinosaurs” sabi ni Kyungsoo dahil ramdam niyang muling tatanggihan ito ni Jongin.

Binitawan niya ang kamay ng anak at tumalikod na ito para sundan nilang dalawa siya sa kotse.

“You always don’t want to play with me” isang malungkot na dahilan ni Taeoh at napaiyak na ang bata. Nadurog ang puso ni Kyungsoo parang kanina lang sobrang saya nito. Narinig ito ni Jongin.

“Let’s go home” matigas na sabi ni Jongin bago magpatuloy ulit maglakad. Binuhat na lang siya ni Kyungsoo.

Pansin ni Jongin ang hirap na Kyungsoo dahil buhat buhat niya si Taeoh habang bitbit din ang lunbox at bag nito. Kinuha niya ito at nilagay sa loob ng kotse bago kunin ni Jongin si Taeoh para ilagay sa car seat pero hindi kumawala si Taeoh kay Kyungsoo.

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Jongin. Si Kyungsoo na ang nagayos ng seatbelt ni Taeoh na umiiyak pa rin sa kanyang car seat.

Tinitignan ni Jongin ang nangyayari sa likod sa rear mirror ng kotse. Pansin niya ang payat na mga braso ni Kyungsoo na abala sa pagaayos ng upuan ni Taeoh. Wala sa sariling sinundan din niya ng tingin si Kyungsoo ng sinara ang pinto sa gawing kanan at ng sumakay ito para tabihan si Taeoh. Sabay silang umiwas ng tingin ng nagkatama ang mata nila ng tumingin si Kyungsoo sa rear mirror.

Bago paandarin ni Jongin ang kotse, tumingin siya ulit kila Kyungsoo at hindi na lang ang pagiyak ng kanyang anak ang kanyang intensyong pansinin pati na rin ang magandang legs ni Kyungsoo.

Nagtampo na ng tuluyan si Taeoh sakanya ama pero si Jongin ang nagbuhat sakanya para ihiga siya sa kwarto. Nakatulog ito dahil sa pagiyak.

Pinagmasdan niya ang mukha ni Taeoh bagao niya hinalikan ang noo ng anak. Napaiyak na naman niya ito tapos ngayon kinakailangan na naman niyang umalis. Mabigat ang kanyang loob nang lumabas. Kinuha niya agad ang cellphone pagkasara ng pinto. Tambak ng reminders at text ng kanyang secretary.

“Dapat pinagbigyan niya yung anak niya” napalingon agad si Jongin at nadatnan si Kyungsoo na paakyat. Napakunot noo siya. _What did he just say?_ tanong nito sakanya isip.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo na nandito pa pala si Jongin kaya laking gulat niya pagkaangat niya ng kanyang ulo ay nakatayo ito sa tapat ng pinto at kunot noong nakatingin sakanya. Kung narinig ni Jongin ang sinabi niya ay paalam na kay Kyungsoo.

Hindi na nakakilos si Kyungsoo.

“Do you think I got the time to play with him?” tanong ni Jongin. Walang tono ng pagkagalit kundi pagkamangha dahil paano ito nasabi ni Kyungsoo.

Kinakabahan si Kyungsoo at hindi niya alam kung saan siya nakakuha ng boses para sumagot.

“Hindi naman po yun ang ibig kong sabihin” Mahina niyang sagot. Pumitik ang ulo ni Jongin. Umayos ito ng tayo. Ang laki nito. Ang kanyang namumutok na braso sa ilalim ng button up shirt at dibdib nito. Natakot si Kyungsoo dahil kayang kaya siya itapon ni Jongin ng walang hirap.

Mas nanghina ang kanyang tuhod ng lumapit si Jongin sakanya.

“Then what?” maawtoridad ang boses ng mas nakakatanda. Sa dibdib ni Jongin siya nakatingin. Hindi niya sinasadya, sadyang maliit lang siya at hindi niya kayang tumingin sa mata ni Jongin na nanlilisik na nakatingin pababa sakanya ngayon.

“Kahit walang ka pong oras, sir. Kung gugustuhin mo po mapagbibigyan mo po siya” nagnakaw ng sulyap si Kyungsoo pagkatapos niya magsalita at pinagsisihan niya ito. Hindi niya alam kung saan hahantong itong pagsasagot niya. Tinatawag niya na ang lahat ng santong kilala niya. Hindi maisip kung saan siya pupulutin kung masesesante siya sa pamamahay na ito.

“Sa tingin mo ba, I don’t want him to give time?” sobrang seryoso ng tono ng boses ni Jongin at napalunok na lang si Kyungsoo.

“Gusto mo po pero hindi mo ginagawa” Ngayon, naglakas loob na si Kyungsoo na tignan si Jongin sa mata habang sinasabi ito.

Naghihintay siya ng isang sigaw o masasakit na salita na tanggal na siya sa trabaho at wala siyang galang pero tinignan lang siya ni Jongin ng seryoso bago umalis ito.

Hindi siya makapaniwala sa ginawa niya. Napahawak na lang siya sa riles ng hagdan dahil sobrang nanlambot siya. Kahit kailan talaga hindi niya kayang magingat kapag nandyan si Jongin.

“Kyungsoo” tawag ni Manang Jun sakanya. Hinahanda na niya ang baon ni Taeoh. Napapikit na lang siya ng mariin. Ipinarating na ba ni Jongin na tanggal na siya sa trabaho kay Manang Jun?

Walang alam sina Baekhyun at Manang Jun sa nangyari sa kanilang dalawa noong pagkauwi nila. Natatakot pa rin siya kay Jongin.

“Po?” marahan niyang sagot at nararamdaman niya ang mabilis na pagkabog ng kanyang puso

“Nakabihis na si Taeoh at nandyan na din si Chanyeol” sabi ni Manang Jun. Nakahinga siya ng maluwag. Hindi ito maalis alis sa isipan ni Kyungsoo. Hindi din niya alam kung anong gagawin kapag nakita ulit si Jongin pero hinanda niya ang kanyang sarili nung umaga ngunit hindi niya naabutan si Jongin.

Nakalimutan na ni Taeoh ang nangyari kahapon at sana si Kyungsoo rin.

Ginagambala para rin si Kyungsoo ng pagtatalo nila ni Jongin at hindi niya gaano maintindihan ang binabasa na libro dahil dito. Hindi niya namamalayan ang oras at uwian na ng kanyang alaga. Sana ay hindi si Jongin ang magsusundo sakanila.

Ibinaling na lang ni Kyungsoo ang atensyon ni Taeoh sa pagtatanong ng mga ginawa nila ngayon para hindi na ito muling magyaya sa playground dahil dito nagsimula ang lahat.

Paunti ng paunti ang mga tao na naghihintay. Maiiwan na naman silang dalawa dahil ang tagal ng sundo nila pero ayos lang yun basta ang gusto ni Kyungsoo hindi si Jongin.

Pero ang laki ata ng kasalanan niya ng makitang bumaba si Jongin sa kotse. Napahawak siya kay Taeoh na ikinalingon ng bata at tinignan siya.

“Hala, bakit si daddy mo?” hindi makapagpigil si Kyungsoo at nasabi niya ito kay Taeoh na tinignan lang siya ng nagtataka dahil hindi niya maintindihan ang gustong sabihin ng kanyang yaya.

Nakalapit na ng tuluyan si Jongin bago pa siya mapansin ni Taeoh.

“Hello, daddy” sabi ni Taeoh at lumapit kay Jongin. Parang hindi siya nagtampo kahapon sakanya. Tahimik natumayo si Kyungsoo at kinuha ang mga gamit ni Taeoh haggang sa makasakay sila sa kotse. Tanging si Taeoh lang ang nagsasalita at paminsan minsan ay sinasagot ni Jongin.

Hindi nagawang batiin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin kaya naman parang hangin lang siya kay Jongin at kasalanan niya yun. 

Iba ang kalsadang nakikita ni Kyungsoo at hindi niya alam kung saan sila pupunta. Nabalot ng pagkanta ng alaga ang buong oras na nasa sasakyan sila.

“Wow!” sambit ng bata at pumalakpak pa. Nagpark si Jongin sa harapan ng isang ice cream parlor. Lumingon si Jongin at ngumiti sa anak.

“Let’s go?” tanong niya, hindi sinasadyang nakatingin si Kyungsoo habang sinasabi niya ito. Parang may nagalburuto sa tyan ni Kyungsoo ng makita ang ngiti ni Jongin hindi niya alam kung dahil ba ito sa kaba o sadyang gusto niya lang talaga itong nakikita.

Pero wala siyang karapatang kiligin, mas isinaisip niya na galit ang kanyang amo. Si Kyungsoo ang nagtagal sa seatbelt ng car seat ni Taeoh pero si Jongin ang nagbaba sa kanyang anak. Nakasunod lang si Kyungsoo sa magama.

Umupo sila bago hinayaan ni Jongin na tignan ng anak ang mga flavors ng ice cream. Kaya silang dalawa lang ang natirang nakaupo. Binabantayan ng tingin ni Jongin si Taeoh habang nakatingin naman si Kyungsoo sa labas.

Napakagat labi na lang si Kyungsoo ng ayusin ni Jongin ang upo at humarap sakanya, nilagay niya ang dalawang braso sa lamesa.

“You know… tama ka naman” nagtaas ng tingin si Kyungsoo.

“Sir, sorry po. Hindi ko naman po gustong sabihin na mali ka sadyang naawa lang po ako sa bata” sabi niya. Hindi na naman niya kinaya ang tignan si Jongin kaya nakatingin siya sa sariling daliri na pinaglalaruan pero nagangat siya ng tingin ng makitang ngumisi si Jongin.

“Its okay” sabi ni Jongin at hinalukipkip ang mga braso sa kanyang dibdib. Hindi nalagpasan ni Kyungsoo ang pagiiba ng itsura ng braso ni Jongin. Mas namutok ang suot ng nakakatanda sa ginawa niya. Siguro ngayon mas kakayanin na ni Kyngsoo ang tumingin sa mata ni Jongin.

“Totoo naman yung sinabi mo eh” dagdag ni Jongin. Medyo nakangiti ito at mas gumaan ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo. Sinuklian siya ni Kyungsoo ng isang ngiti. Hindi na niya alam ang isasagot buti na lang at tinawag sila ni Taeoh.

“Daddy! Yaya soo!” lumapit ang dalawa at namili din sila ng ice cream flavor nila. Chocolate flavor ang napili ni Taeoh at hindi naman sinasadyang pareho parehas strawberry flavor ang napili ni Kyungsoo at Jongin.

Si Taeoh ang nagdadala ng usapan nila. Nagbibigay sila ng reaksyon at kumento sa bawat kuwento ng bata na siyang ikinatutuwa din nila.

Sa unang pagkakataon, napansin ni Jongin ang hugis puso na labi ni Kyungsoo at hindi niya tinatanggi na mayroon itong magandang ngiti.

Sa unang linggo ng pagpasok ni Taeoh ay si Jongin ang sumusundo. Nasanay na silang ganun ang sistema at naglalaan talaga si Jongin para masundo si Taeoh at Kyungsoo. Paminsan minsan din ay kumakain sila sa labas bago tuluyang iuwi ni Jongin silang dalawa bago siya bumalik ulit sa trabaho.

Mas napapagabi siya ng uwi dahil dito. Naiiwan niya saglit ang trabaho para sa anak at hindi naman niya ito pinagsisisihan. Mas naging kumportable na si Kyungsoo kapag kasama si Jongin pero hindi niya pa rin maiwasan ang maging malamya dahil kinakabahan pa rin siya gaano.

Maraming nangyari sa unang linggo na pagsundo ni Jongin.

Napa- _tsk_ si Jongin ng muntik ng matamaan si Kyungsoo ng pinto ng sila ay papasok sa isang restawran buti na lang at nahawakan ito ni Jongin na hawak sa kaliwang kamay ang anak. Lingid sa kaalaman ni Kyungsoo na tinignan ng masama ni Jongin ang security guard.

Napapangiti si Jongin at namumula naman si Kyungsoo kapag naaalala ang nangyari nung naglaro sila sa arcade.

Tinatawag ni Taeoh si Jongin para magshooting sila kaso masyadong maingay at sinusubukan pa rin ni Jongin kunin si Doraemon sa claw machine na nagustuhan ni Taeoh dahil kinukwento ito ni Kyungsoo.

“Daddy” sabi ni Kyungsoo, napalingon agad si Jongin at di napigilang ngumisi.

“A-ay, daddy daw po” inulit lamang pala ni Kyungsoo ang pagtawag ni Taeoh sakanya. Nakita niyang namula si Kyungsoo.

Sa mini basketball arcade si Taeoh na katabi ng kay Jongin. Sabay sinimulan ng mag-ama ang pashoot at hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung saan ba siya dapat tumingin. Sa alaga niya ba o sa alaga ng kanyang amo. Napapalunok na lang si Kyungsoo sa tuwing magshoshoot ng bola si Jongin. Ang sarap maglambitin sa braso ni Jongin.

Mas inaanyayahan ni Taeoh ang uwian kaysa sa klase dahil makikita niya ang kanyang ama at kasama pa niya ang Yaya Kyungsoo niya kaya naman hindi alintana sakanya ang walang kaibigan sa loob ng klase. Silang dalawa ang pinakapaborito niyang kasama. Lingid sa kaalaman ng lahat pero si Kyungsoo at Jongin din ay laging inaabangan ang uwian ng bata.

“So do you still find champurado tasty?” at nagtawanan ang tatlong kaklase niya.

“Maybe your yaya is not a good cook, that’s why you don’t like champurado” sagot niya at ngumuso.

“My yaya cooks better than yours” sabi ni Chambi at hindi ito nagustuhan ni Taeoh kaya tumayo siya.

“No, My Yaya Kyungsoo is better!” napaatras ang kanyang mga kaklase sa sigaw ni Taeoh. Akala nila hindi sila papatulan ni Taeoh tulad noon kapag inaasar nila ito.

“My yaya is prettier” at nagpsiklaban na sila kung sino ang mas magaling.

“My yaya is the prettiest!” dagdag pa nito at hindi na siya nakapagtimpi. Hinagis niya ang lapis na may dinosaur pattern sakanila. Isang tili at iyak ang maririnig sa loob ng silid at napatakbo naman agad ang mga guro.

“Taeoh Kim!”

Humihikbi pa rin si Chambi at hindi natitinag ang pagkakunot ng noo ni Taeoh. Inis pa rin ang bata sa sinabi ng mga kaklase niya at namumuro na sila. Uwian na at kinakailangang maiwan ng dalawang bata para makausap ng head teacher ng kindergarten school na ito ang mga magulang nila.

Syempre hindi sila papayag na mayroong alitan ang mga bata sa kanilang iskwela kaya naman nakaupo si Jongin katabi si Kyungsoo na kalong kalong ang nakangusong si Taeoh. Sa kanilang gawing kaliwa naman ay ang magulang ni Chambi.

“Parents, we take this seriously kahit sabihin na away bata lang ito” panimula ng head teacher haggang sa nagtanong na siya at nagpakwento sa mga bata tungkol sa nangyari.

Hindi inaamin ni Chambi ang kasalanan, mataray talaga ang batang ito.

“You always tease me at liking champurado. Like what I’ve told you, my yaya is a good cook and the prettiest” palaban na sagot ni Taeoh.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng alaga, baka isipin ni Jongin na kung ano ano ang tinuturo niya sa bata kaya naman napayuko na lang siya dahil sa kahihiyan. Napatikhim naman si Jongin sa sinabi ng anak.

_My son’s right_ ani ni Jongin sa isipan.

Ang ibig niyang sabihin ay tama lang naipagtanggol ni Taeoh ang sarili, debate ni Jongin sa naisip niya. Sa dulo ay nagsorry ang dalawang bata sa isa’t isa at naghand shake.

“I think you should conduct an activity for them to be friends” ang huling pahayag ni Jongin at lahat naman sila pumayag sa suhestiyon ng ama ni Taeoh.

Lumabas silang tatlo ng maaliwalas ang mukha. Sa kanang kamay niya ay hawak hawak siya ni Kyungsoo at si Jongin naman sakanyang kaliwang kamay.

Hindi naman nagalit si Jongin sa ginawa ng anak niya dahil alam niyang away bata lang ang nangyari at tulad ng naisip kanina, tama ang kanyang anak.

“1… 2… 3!” at tumalon si Taeoh para magswing siya habang hawak hawak siya nina Kyungsoo at Jongin. Napangiti si Jongin habang tinitignan niya ang natatawang Taeoh. Kasunod nun ay si Kyungsoo naman.

At mas napatunayan niya sa sarili na tama ang kanyang anak.

“Kyungsoo” humagulgol si Baekhyun at mas humigpit ang pagyakap kay Chanyeol. Napabuntong hininga na lang si Kyungsoo at hinmas himas ang likod ng pinsan.

“Shh, Baek. Gagawa tayo ng paraan”

Kakatawag lamang ng kanilang pinsan na si Sehun at sinabing tinakbo na naman sa ospital ang kanilang lola at mas lumalala ang kalagayan nito. Sobrang nagaalala silang dalawa kaya ito sila ngayon, umiiyak si Baekhyun habang si Kyungsoo naman ay nagiisip ng kung anong gagawin.

Sa tingin niya ay magagalaw na naman nilang dalawa ang kalahati ng kanilang ipon para may maipadala. Ganito ang bungad ng umaga ng lunes sa kanila kaya naman medyo bangag si Kyungsoo habang nagluluto, hindi niya namamalayan na lumuluha na pala siya. Ang hirap ng buhay para sakanila.

Hindi niya kayang suklian ng masiglang ngiti ang alaga habang sinusubuan ito ng almusal. Hindi umaabot ang ngiti niya sakanyang mata na mugto dahil sa pagiyak at napansin ito ni Jongin.

May panibagong desisyon si Jongin. Plano na niyang ihatid sundo ang anak sa iskwela kahit na matatambakan siya sa opisina. Sa daan papunta ng ikswela ni Taeoh ay hindi maiwasan ni Jongin na magnakaw tingin mula sa rear view kay Kyungsoo. Gusto niyang malaman kung anong problema ito.

Hinayaan ni Jongin na maglaro magisa ang anak sa playground. Katabi niya ngayon si Kyungsoo sa bench. Hindi naman siguro masamang magtanong diba?

“Ilang taon ka na nga ulit, Kyungsoo?” bumalik sa katinuan si Kyungsoo at umayos siya ng upo.

“20 po” walong taon pala ang agwat nila. Medyo nainis si Jongin sa sarili dahil hindi niya nagustuhan ang pagsimula niya sa usapan nila.

“Huminto pala kayo ni Baekhyun?”

“Opo. Hindi po kasi kami kayang suportahan kaya napunta po kami dito sa Maynila” bumagsak ang balikat ni Kyungsoo.

“Why?” hindi makutuban ni Jongin kung baka masyado na ang kanyang mga tinatanong pero sinagot naman ito ni Kyungsoo.

“Wala na po kasi akong magulang. Si Baekhyun naman po iniwan lang din po kay lola.” Kwento niya at hindi niya mapigilan ang nagbabadya na luha sa gilid ng mata niya.

“Tapos ngayon po nasa ospital si lola…” hindi na niya kinaya. Napakamot ng ulo si Jongin, hindi niya aakalaing iiyak si Kyungsoo. Inabutan niya ito ng tissue na galing sa bag ng anak. Nagpasalamat naman si Kyungsoo.

“Sorry po ah” Natawa tawa ito habang pinupunasan ang mga mata. Sinagot lang siya ng ngiti ni Jongin.

“I was 23 when Taeoh is born. I’m not romantic related to his mother.” Intiresado si Kyungsoo sa kinukwento ni Jongin at nagulat siya dahil sinasabi niya ito sakanya.

Nag-aalangan siya sa gustong sabihin pero pinagpatuloy niya ang pagsasalita. “My life changed when he came. His life gave me the worthy reason to live.”

Kung hindi inaakala ni Kyungsoo ang mga naririnig mas hindi inaakala ni Jongin na masasabi niya ang lahat ito.

“What I meant is…” at tumingin siya kay Kyungsoo na kanina pa nakatingin sa kanya, napahinto dahil sa mga mata nito na malungkot pero maganda pa rin. 

“We will have something that can change our life.” Nagawa niyang pangitiin si Kyungsoo.

“Dadating din yung araw na magiging maayos lahat at magiging masaya ako.” Naitindihan ni Kyungsoo ang gustong sabihin ni Jongin.

“It will” sabi ni Jongin. Nagkatinginan lang sila ng nakangiti.

“Did you make Yaya Soo cry?” tanong ni Taeoh na nakanguso. Hindi nila napansin na lumapit ang bata sakanila.

“Silly boy, of course not.” Sabi ni Jongin at ginulo ang buhok ng anak. Tumayo na siya at niyaya na silang umalis para kumain.

Pareho lang silang sumusubok sa buhay. Pareho silang gusto ng pagbabago. Pagbabago para sa pag-asa at kasiyahan sa buhay.

Tinulungan ni Jongin sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo. Walang sawa silang nagpapasalamat kay Jongin. Tikom ang bibig niya na sabihin na ito lang ang maibibigay niya pabalik sa pagaalaga sa kanyang anak.

Araw-araw ay sabay nang kumakain ng almusal sina Jongin at Taeoh. Nagagawa ding ihatid at sunduin ni Jongin sila sa araw-araw. Pareho silang tatlo na masaya tuwing uwian dahil magkakasama sila.

Masaya si Taeoh dahil nabibigyan siya ng pagmamahal at atensyon na kailangan niya. Masaya si Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya naiisip na trabaho ang pagaalaga sa bata. Masaya si Jongin dahil masaya ang kanyang anak at dahil nakilala niya si Kyungsoo.

Sa araw-araw din ay nagkakaroon na ng oras si Jongin at Kyungsoo para magusap at sinong niloloko ni Kyungsoo kung sasabihin niyang hindi niya gusto ang amo?

Alam niyang maaaring masasaktan lamang siya kung ito ay ipagpapatuloy pero alam niya ang kanyang limitasyon. Basta sa ngayon, alam niyang masaya siya.

Maagang nakauwi si Jongin kaya naman nasa kwarto sila ni Taeoh ngayon at nakahiga.

“Stay here, Yaya Soo” sabi ng bata at hinawakan pa si Kyungsoo nang akmang aalis na ito ng humiga si Jongin sa tabing kaliwa ni Taeoh.

Pinabasa ni Taeoh ang paborito niyang _Good Night, Moon_ kay Kyungsoo. Nakinig ang mag-ama kay sakanya. Nakasarado na ang ilaw at tanging ang lampshade lang ang bukas sa tabi ni Kyungsoo kaya hindi tinago ni Jongin ang kanyang ngiti habang pinapakalma ang pagod niyang katawan sa magandang boses ni Kyungsoo.

“Good night, Yaya Soo” hinalikan ni Taeoh ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

“Good night, Daddy” halos huminto ang puso ni Kyungsoo ng maramdamang hinalikan din ni Taeoh ang pisngi ni Jongin.

Hawak hawak ni Taeoh ang kanang kamay ni Jongin at kaliwang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa taas ng kanyang tyan. Halos nakapatong na ang di hamak mas maliit na kamay ni Kyungsoo sa kamay ni Jongin dahil sa ginawa ng bata pero walang umiwas sakanilang dalawa.

“Kyungsoo?” mahinang tawag ni Jongin para hindi magising si Taeoh.

“Sir Jongin?” kinagat ni Kyungsoo ang labi. Tulog na ang alaga kaya naman hindi siya makagalaw sa kilig. Yayayain ba siya ni Jongin ngayon gabi?

“Pwede bang—“ napatikhim si Jongin sa sinabi at inayos ang higa.

“Sumama ka sa family day?” _Ahh. Family day._ Akala ni Kyungsoo kung ano na ang inbitasyon ng amo.

“Sige, Daddy” Mahinang natawa si Jongin at si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung bakit sinabi niya ito siguro para maasar lang ang nakakatanda o sadyang gusto niya lang talagang tawaging daddy si Jongin. Ito muna _sa ngayon_ ang inbitasyon ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

Ang sarap sa pakiramdam na matulog ng nakangiti. Iniisip ni Jongin na siguro, sa ngayon wala siyang problema dahil sapat na ang lahat. Siguro, sapat na ang pagkain ng almusal na luto ni Kyungsoo kasama ang kanyang anak. Siguro, sapat na ang paghatid niya sakanila bago siya pumasok ng trabaho. Siguro, sapat na ang pagsundo sakanila at umuwi ng may panibagong kuwento.

Siguro, sapat na ang lahat dahil nandyan na si Kyungsoo na kukumpleto sa kulang ni Jongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pero paano kapag si Kyungsoo na ang kukumpleto sa buhay ng mag-ama? Maya’s apron will be snatched, charot 
> 
> Ang subtle lang ng daddy kink sorry na ayaw ko kasing gawing aggressive ‘to. Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
